Calamity and Fire Catastrophe and Funeral Cannibal x PyreBaron
by MinecraftGirl63
Summary: Two buff niggas have some fun and pull some pranks


Catastrophe and Funeral

It was midday in Louisiana. The swampy landscape overpowered the nearby town, with ivy and peat throughout the roads and sidewalks of Booberville. Mosquitos were everywhere. Many of the the townsfolk, unable to afford bug spray, (cause they're poor, lmao *dabs*) were covered in bites, even the thots and actual prostitutes. On the northern outskirts of town, however, tension was brewing.

In a large stone shack-like "base", two men, one very tall and muscular, the other smaller, but still quite buff, were building weapons and tools in order to get wood and stones. The taller man, Cannibal, raised his head from the workbench.

"Yo, Pyre, you fuckin' sandnigger, pass me some High Quality Metal!" he called.

"On it, Canny-kun!" Pyre, the short lil' bastard, replied. Pyre had a crush on him. A CLANG! rang out from Cannibal's station.

"And, done! Boy, after that, i just wanna FUCKING PISS IN A TRANNY'S MOUTH HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE"

Pyre was frightened, but still turned on. He had recently purchased some thigh highs and girly clothes. He was quite skinny, compared to Cannibal's Chad-tier mass.

"About that…" Pyre said.

"Go on."

"I'll be your tranny."

"Really!" Cannibal shouted excitedly. "Go get ready." Pyre rushed to his closet, while Cannibal ripped his pants off. Soon, Pyre was ready.

"So, Canny-sama, how do I look?" Pyre asked nervously. He had pink thigh highs, which accentuated his thicc AF, feminine thighs. He wore a hoodie to get a Glen-like aesthetic.

"Like you need a good PISSIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" CANNIBAL SCREAMED" HE PISSED WITH THE FORCE OF 6 GORILLION GAS EXPLOSIONS into the mouth of Pyre. Pyre quickly realised that he did not like this. He closed his mouth. But Cannibal didn't notice. He was too busy SCREAMING WITH RAGE

After the episode, Cannibal picked up PyreBaron and brought him to the bedroom. He took off his kawaii desu pantsu with his RAGE HANDS REEEEEEEE and thrusted his 19 foot peener into Pyre's little dot anoose.

"Owie, Cannywanny, that hurts!" Pyre moaned, but he was already about to cum. Cannibal, however, had at least 7 or 8 hours of thrust in him, using his magic RAGE POWER

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cannibal did this for 7 hours. Pyre had been bleeding for two, and at this point had passed out from pleasure and blood loss. The PLORT PLORT PLORT of their thrusting started 3 different anti-gay civil uprisings in southeast Uganda alone. But as with Maverick and Heirophant's love, this ecstasy was not quite eternal, unlike my confusion about King Crimson. (ALRIGHT YOU WANNA KNOW FINE I ADMIT IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW KING CRIMSON WORKS, HE ERASES TIME BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, IF YOU ERASE TIME THEN SHOULDN'T HE NOT BE THERE?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN- WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE ERASES TIME?! HE ERASES TIME BUT STUFF STILL HAPPENS IN IT, HOW DOES HE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN IT WHEN HE ERASES IT?! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE YOU CAN'T ERASE TIME! YOU CAN'T ERASE TIME! FINE YOU CAN FREEZE TIME AND YOU CAN TURN BACK TIME, BUT YOU CAN'T ERASE TIME, THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE- YOU ERASE TIME NOTHING HAPPENS IN IT. I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW SOMEONE TELL ME! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW KING CRIMSON WORKS I NEED TO KNOW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW KING CRIMSON WORKS PLEASE! PLEASE JUST TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! SOMEONE EXPLAIN IT! ITS CONFUSING I DON'T KNOW, HOW DOES KING CRIMSON WORK?! HOW DOES IT WORK?! HOW DOES KING CRIMSON WORK PLEASE! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW HOW KING CRIMSON WORKS!) Finally, with the sheer force of every single tsunami and hurricane combined, Canny launched his cruise missle cummies in quadrillions of liters. For hours, Cannibal filled up Pyre, who had woken, and was moaning and ejaculating like a lion king in heat. Pyre's guts inflated frighteningly. Seriously, it was like a pig bestiality doujinshi. I kid you not, dude.

"How was it, fagnigger?" Cannibal asked, while catching his breath effortlessly.

"Good, but about that…" Pyre mumbled. Cannibal's face paled. Was he gonna get me arrested? Cannibal pondered.

"It...it was JUST A PRANK BRO LMAO DAB!" Pyre screeched. He suddenly morphed into JoeySalads.

"What?!" Cannibal cried.

"Yo, dog, look, bro, there's a camera over there." Joey motioned his hand towards the corner. Canball turned and saw a frightened, exhausted CaseyNiestat with a 128K camera with a Blue Yeti fixed to it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" CANNIBAL SCREAMED WITH THE POWER OF 7 OCTILLION SCREAMING FROGS. HE PULLED OUT HIS M9 OR BERETTA OR SOME SHIT AND SHOT JOEY AND CASEY THE CAMERAMAN IN THE ASSHOLE AND THEN HIMSELF

THE END NIGNOGS


End file.
